gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Missions in GTA London 1969
The following is a list of missions in Grand Theft Auto: London 1969. 'Chapter 1 - Boys will be Thieves' In this chapter, the player has only one mission to complete. The mission starts in North Chelsea. The protagonist needs to follow the arrow until he gets to the phone in North East Chelsea an answer it. The protagonist gets some instructions to pick up a mod scooter in East Chelsea for The Crisp Twins's old dear. After the protagonist gets the scooter, he will also get some police atention. After that, the protagonist has to get the scooter to Harold Cartwright's place in Southeast Mile End. After the mission is complete, Harold will have a word with the protagonist, and the first chapter is complete. Video thumb|300px|left 'Chapter 2 - Mods and Sods' In this chapter, most missions are against the Mods gang who are irritating the Crisps. PHONE MISSIONS *'Phone 1 (from East to West)' The protagonist gets instructions to pick up a car in East Camberwell. After that, he drives the car in Northeast Bow and kill the Noles brothers who are in a deal. Then, the protagonist goes to Central Camden Town to keep a low profile and the job is complete. Video thumb|300px|left *'Phone 2' After the protagonist answers the phone, he gets instructions to pick up a rocket launcher from the Central Brixton way district. When he picks up the weapon, the next objective is to destroy the Ranger's football coach (bus). After the coach is destroyed, the team needs to take taxis for transportation, so that means that the protagonist need to take one from Southeast Camberwell and give two football players a ride. They need to be taken to Ray's Auto Garage in West Brixton. After the protagonist gets them there, the mission is over. Video thumb|300px|left *'Phone 3' Harold's boys have arranged a deal with the Mods. The protagonist needs to go to their club in East Chelsea and meet them. Once there, there is a guy that won't talk until the protagonist gives him a punch. He says that the Mods are on the roof of a building in Southwest Westminster and they are expecting a delivery. The protagonist drives there, picks up a Flamethrower and kills them. After that, he takes a bike and jumps from roof to roof and then, he takes the bike to a garage in Northeast Westminster. He drives the bike in the garage and the job is complete. Video thumb|300px|left *'Phone 4' The protagonist is told to go to Northwest Bow to find his contact, Keith. Keith tells the protagonist to pick up a car in Northwest Angel and to find Chalkie to tell him where are the drugs. After a good slappin' Chalkie tells the protagonist where are the drugs, but after he makes the pick-up he needs to go back and murder Chalkie. Then, the protagonist goes to West Soho and plant some explosives next to a building. After the building blows up, the mission is complete. Video thumb|300px|left 'Chapter 3 - Chelsea Smile' Chelsea Smile contains three pay phones, each having their own missions given by Albert Crisp, one mission recieved by pager, three secret car missions and the epilogue mission, when the player achieves enough points. 'Chelsea Smile, left pay phone' ''Mission description'' The mission starts at the left pay phone in Northwest Bow, London. Albert tells the protagonist that the Crisp brothers are longing to take control of the market. The protagonist is tasked to take out the 'big boys' of the gang controling it. The first one is at his red Myni, ''near ''Camden Town ''and ''Hyde Park. He is then tasked to blow up the car and deal with their hangout, which consists of a group of blue pedestrians. The pedestrians are easily driven over or shot at, because they walk in a row like the Gouranga' Hare Krishnas group in the original GTA. The player is then tasked to take a stuffed yellow ''Crapi towards the lockup near the police station in South Camden Town. After that he is needed to 'nick' a Sweetsvan ''in ''south east Camden town ''and drive it into a lock up near the lockup in ''East Mile End. ''After the roller-door closes the mission ends. 'Chelsea Smile, Central pay phone ''Mission description'' The mission starts at the central pay phone in Northwest Bow, London. Albert tells the protagonist that an important cliënt of the Crisp Twins is getting hassled by some upstart. The player is tasked by Albert to whipe the cliënt out. He first needs to get to South West Soho where the client's money is waiting to be picked up. After that he's tasked to steal a Coach ''to pickup the cliënt in Southwest Southwark. Then Albert tells the lead character to drive over towards a back alley in South Hyde Park, where the cliënt gets lynched by some of his 'associates'. Then the protagonist is ordered to get into an red S-Cart 'jam jar' which is waiting for him around the corner. The protagonist is tasked to drive it with haste, but without a timer, towards the garage in Central Mile End and drive it into the roller-door. The mission completes when the door is closed. 'Chelsea Smile, right pay phone' ''Mission description The mission starts at the right pay phone in Northwest Bow, London. The job is to distract some ´posh nob´ by kidnapping some German tourists into a lockup in Soho. The first part of the job consists of grabbing a green Flatbed truck in West Soho to distract the law. After that the player is tasked to go towards the Big Ben in Southeast Westminster. The protagonist needs to roughen up a caretaker and switch an electric control panel to force the tour buses to leave earlier than scheduled. From there on the protagonist is tasked to capture one of the tour buses and drive it back towards Southeast Westminster. On this moment the lead character gets a wanted level of 1 copper, which isn´t much of a problem. A load of German tourists are meanwhile waiting at the Big Ben for pick up by their bus. The protagonist kidnaps these tourists and is then tasked to bring them to a lockup in Soho. The mission is completed when the lockup is closed. 'Final Mission, received by pager' ''Mission description'' The mission starts by a message recieved by the Crisp's. Jack Parkinson has a dispute with Endeavour Chambers, as he flirts with Jack's girls. The protagonist is tasked to steal Endeavour's Jug Swinger. The player then finds out that Endeavour Chambers is an Austrian Secret Agent, with an ICBM. The ICBM is stolen by Hans Nemesis. ''The protagonist is tasked by Endeavour Chambers to take it back. He eventually takes the ICBM in Bermondsey. After that a self-destruction timer kicks in. The mission gets failed, when the player abandonds it. So he is required to bring the ICBM towards a garage North West Brixton with a high pace. When the ICBM gets parked, the lock-up is surrounded by gunmen and the player requires to fight his way trough to survive. The most effective way to counter them is to spray around with a flamethrower. The player is then tasked to blow up their limos. The best way for the player to do this is by grabbing the nearby rocketlauncher. The shots of the launcher are capable of destroying the limos and the four guards standing near them. After the player killed the assailants, he is tasked to take the nearby Jug Swinger and reclaim the launch codes hidden in 2 other cars. The first car is a red S-Cart can be found near East Brixton. The second car is a green Crapi, which can be found around North West Brixton. The protagonist gets inside the ICBM after he reclaimed the launch codes and the mission gets completed. 'Other missions' ''Car mission 1: Copper in Southwest Westminster The policecar is parked by the road Southwest of Westminster Abbey. The Crisp Twins need this car for a job. The car gets driven into the garage in Northeast City. After the door closes the mission completes. ''Car mission 2: Tanker in Central Bow'' The Tanker is in parked the middle of the rectangle block in thecenter of Bow along with an extra life in a crate. Once in the Tanker the tanker is driven towards an intersection in Southwest City and parked. After that the Tanker gets blown up, the mission completes. ''Car mission 3: Ranger in Southwest Bermondsey'' The Ranger truck is parked in the parking lot near the upper block of Southwest Bermondsey. The Ranger, which is packed full of expensive rhino skin rugs, needs to be delivered into a garage of the Crisp Twins in North. The mission completes when the roller-door closes. ''Epilogue mission: 200.000> points'' After the protagonist reaches 200.000 points or more he's summoned by the Crisp Twins. The brothers are waiting in North East Bow, where a dialog starts and the chapter ends. Category:Mission in GTA: London 1969